1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone set and particularly to an improved earphone set, with which it is possible for the user to be free from ear pain resulting from sound outputs being sent out in different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the earphone set is frequently used in our daily lives due to the earphone set having a function of sending out sound signals so that it is popularly adopted to listen to a stereo, a WALKMAN or a radio.
The conventional earphone set as shown in FIG. 1 has two opposite earphones corresponding to the ears. A headband may connect the two earphones regardless it is shield type or plug type. Of course, there are plug type earphone sets with separate earphones in addition to the connected earphones . In fact, sound signal is output via speakers in the two earphones to generate vibrations to impact eardrums so that the impact can be delivered to our brain for sensing the vibrations.
Usually, theses two speakers are directed inward, i.e., the speakers face against insides of the ears such that the sound signal outputs strike the eardrums directly. Alternatively, the speakers are arranged to face outward instead of facing inward. Anyway, the conventional sound signal output devices are disposed either to be face to face or back to back basically.
We all know that the ear structure has an eardrum at the outer side thereof and a helicotrema at the inner side thereof. Hence, the helicotrema communicates with the oral cavity to constitute a closed space. Thus, once the earphones at both ears send out sound signals to strike the eardrums sharply, pressures in the right and the left ears transmit to the closed space between the respective helicotrema and the oral cavity so that the eardrums are unable to vibrate easily and the sound is unclearly heard. Under this circumstance, it may cause ear pain and it is believed that the user of the earphone set has experienced this kind of ear pain before. Similarly, the eardrums become pulled outward to cause ear pains in case of the earphones at both ears facing outward. Therefore, it is natural that time for the wearer to wear the earphone set is reduced and the chance to use the earphone set is less accordingly.